In recent years, a liquid crystal display presents a development trend of high integration and low cost. A very important technology thereof is implementation of mass production of a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology. A gate switching circuit is integrated onto an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel by using the GOA technology, so as to save a gate driving integrated circuit part, and reduce production cost in both material and fabrication process. The gate switching circuit integrated onto the array substrate by using the GOA technology is also referred to as a GOA gate driving circuit.
In the gate driving circuit applied to a Touch Screen Panel (TSP), in order that a gate line drive signal (also referred to as a GATE signal) between shift register units that stops transmission is stored when a TSP signal is scanned, a delay shift module will be added between adjacent shift register units at two stages. The delay shift module is used for temporarily storing the gate line drive signal transmitted here, and continuing to transmit the gate line drive signal downwards after the scanning of the TSP signal is done.
A position of the delay shift module in the gate driving circuit is fixed. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the delay shift module includes a first shift register DUMMY1 and a second shift register DUMMY2. Output terminals of the first shift register DUMMY1 and the second shift register DUMMY2 are idle, and have no output to the gate line. In a process of transmitting the gate line drive signal within each frame, the shift register unit will suspend operation at a same predetermined time. Therefore, a row of pixels corresponding to the gate driving circuit will periodically suspend light emission. Thus, there will be a problem of a dark line as viewed by human eyes, so that the panel cannot properly display.